Heart of the Hawk
by PreciousValkyrie
Summary: She belongs to him. Plain and simple. And if she ever thought that getting away from him would be that easy, she certainly has another thing coming. she is forced to become a part of his world.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** I don't Naruto and am not Profiting from writing this in anyway.

**MAIN CHARACTERS FEATURED:** Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi Hatake, Yamato,

**SECONDARY CHARACTERS FEATURED:** Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka Chōji Akimichi, Rock Lee, Shizune, Sai, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yūhi, Hinata Hyūga, Neji Hyūga,

**Story Details:-** She belongs to him. Plain and simple. And if she ever thought that getting away from him would be that easy, she certainly has another thing coming. she is forced to become a part of his world.

**Note:** This story is an alternate episode of Naruto. Asuma Sarutobi and Jiraiya are still alive. I do not know how well this story is going to go over or how quickly I will update it. The story itself is near completion, but I was unsure as to if I wanted to post it. This story will be more mature in nature than any of my other stories and may have themes that others will dislike immensely. This story will be darker in some point. The language will also be more vulgar. Please do not hate me.

If you like this story at all please review. This kind of story is new for me to post and I am not used to writing sexual stories in relation to fan-fiction. I will listen to any and all feedback, make corrections when they are pointed out, and respond to most all my reviews if I am asked a question, but I do not allow vulgarity around each other. You will be heard better if you are polite

* * *

Heart of the Hawk

Chapter one

Waiting

_Every day for the four years, he watched her, his beautiful pink haired goddess. Desire heated his blood more than the flames of damnation ever had. One day he would have her by his side, he thought, hands fisting. However before then he needed to finish what he stared. An obsession that brought him nothing but despair. _

_The only thing that was keeping him sane was her. He watched her as she almost floated down the training grounds of Konoha, coral-tipped fingers tracing the jagged wood of the stubs that lay in the centre. Her pink hair flowed down her elegant back and framed a face so perfect, so lovely that no one could compare. Her jade eyes narrowed._

_"Naruto!" she yelled, her voice like a song amid the hiss of nearby flame. A shudder ran down his back, imagining she said his name instead of the blond that was cowering away from her darkened her features. "Have you nothing to say?"_

_He had to wonder if she stilled smelt of vanilla and jasmine, that used to overshadow his thoughts making him inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in ecstasy. She was his prey._

"_Sakura-Chan it wasn't my fault." Naruto cried backing away. "I was aiming for that damn bird." _

"_What bird?" She asked, as a sigh slipped from her before looking up. She had grown in to a beautiful woman._

"_That Bird!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's the same damn bird that keeps following us!" His jaw clenched and his skin pulled tight. He knew it was risk watching her but he just didn't care. No one would take Naruto seriously any way._

"_There's no bird and even if there was, why would a bird, follow us seriously Naruto?" Sakura stated, a faint smile touched her lips. A smirk appeared on to his face as he took one more glance down at the gloomy, waiting void of his jutus intently watching his pink hair beauty and the blond. _

_The past had brought something else, though; pain at remembering. Every recalled word had been like, a knife blade twisting in him. Old wounds had been reopened with every thought of her. He'd finally had to stop, eyes closed, fists clenched, trying desperately to accept the present on its own terms and not yearn with his very flesh for the past._

~X~

It was supposed to be an easy mission. An in-and-out job. A one day-extraction. Well that was until they saw them…

Sakura inhaled the various forest scents and tried to steady her breathing. She knew this mission was insane to sneak onto the land of the most volatile plane in the sound. But they had no choice.

Her best friend was a target and she knew why however she wasn't planning on letting him get taken away from her.

The icy wind whistled through the leaves of the giant red oak trees. Even though it was January, a lot of the foliage was still thick and would help block they scent. She peered around the giant tree she'd been using as cover. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the outline of a huge figure of a male in a black cloak with a red cloud standing by another tree about forty yards away. She glanced around the rest of the forest but didn't see or smell anything else unusual. Since his back was to them, her comrade darted twenty yards closer until he hid behind another large tree.

She wasn't sure if they could take on a trained, Akatsuki after all they were s-ranked criminals. She also knows if they were really going to take this man on they couldn't miss this first shot. She watched as her comrade raised his weapon, she held her breath as he aimed directly for the spot below his skull.

The small puff of noise the tranquilizer dart made as it shot through his suppresser was enough for him to notice.

She stiffened as the person disappeared in a puff of smoke it was a clone. So where was the real one?

If others found out about they presence, she'd know about it soon enough. They continued traveling on foot for a couple of miles, looking in both directions to find the really Akatsuki. Yet the sound of nearby male voices made her freeze in her tracks. Instead of trying to hide, she crouched down where she was. Until she figured out where the voices were coming from, she didn't want to make any sudden movements or risk anyone scenting her.

"The leaf shinobis are nearby." A male voice spoke.

Another male chuckled. "Time to play..."

Crap. They'd spotted her. With her heightened night vision she could finally see the two outlines of male figures near a tree line. Judging by their stiff and alert posture, they'd seen her, too. It didn't matter that she wore all dark camouflage, blended in with her surroundings and had a much lower heat signature than they did.

She had two options. One was running. Even if she escaped it wouldn't matter. They would still go after Naruto.

She'd have to take the other option - go on the offensive.

Wordlessly she jumped from her position and sprinted at them. With Sai by her side, he could tell that they hadn't made a move to notify anyone of their presence. Probably because they could take them on their own.

Despite her keen awareness she couldn't read their expressions in the dark. Knowing that Yamoto, Sai and would only be able to bring one of them down at a time, while Naruto and Kakashi bought down the other on her right.

Before she could even think about swinging her arm around to take a shot a heavy weight rammed into her. Damn they were just as fast. She flew through the air and landed on her side. All the air rushed from her lungs but she quickly jumped to her feet to square off with the Akatsuki.

"This should be fun Kakuzu?" The guy with medium-length silver hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes spoke. She took note that his Akatsuki cloak open, with no shirt underneath, with his Yugakure forehead protector around his neck and Jashin amulet.

Little? Baring her teeth, she lunged at him, fist raised.

He dodged her punch but she was ready for him. She might be one of the youngest but she was agile and she trained every day. As he moved his head to the left, she kicked out, high and hard. When her booted foot made contact with the other side of his head, he grunted a string of curses. He hit the ground with a thud, got back up and threw his Triple-Bladed Scythe missing her by pure inches.

Behind her, she heard the breaking and snapping of trees. Her heart slammed against her ribs. Now wasn't the time to freak out. She had to keep a level head.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She heard Yamato yell.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I'm fine but how are we going to take him down." He possessed of supreme strength and of immortality, he was surely blessed by the gods, feared by all. She could tell that he was skilled in battle and his superior intellect rivalled Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto.

"The likes of you can't bring me down." His laughed.

"Shut up Hidan." The one called Kakuzu sinister voice ran down her spine. She took a deep breath and got back into her fighting stance.

She could no longer fool herself. Slowly, with infinite weariness, she closed her leather clove fisted. This was going to be hard to end. Naruto and Kakashi were too busy fighting the other one to help them with this one.

She knew the one in front of her routine now after watching him closely. In less than five minutes he would throw his Triple-Bladed Scythe once again hoping to hit one of them. She knew once she was hit it would be over. Her blood ran cold at the thought and not even the hot, humid air could warm him. She almost wished Shikimara was here to help he was quick thinking and got the job done.

Panic once again reared its ugly head.

~X~

Red eyes watched as the pink-haired female, stood her own while fighting this Akatsuki. He couldn't help but be impressed by how strong she had become. No more had she drop to her knees in defeat.

Time no longer meant anything to him, his world had become so narrow, on to her his beauty. She would come to him. He vowed it.

"They seem otherwise engaged."

Three dark figures were perched standing against trees, peering down at the scene before them.

Anger found its way to red eyed male as he never took his eyes from her, watching her reaction as the Triple-Bladed Scythe barely miss her head.

Deep in his body, the knotting heat began again, and be pressed his lips together until they were white. He knew the feeling well and it enraged him that he couldn't combat it. It grew and grew until he couldn't sit still any more. Jumped down and readied himself for combat.

He felt the muscles of his abdomen closing in like frightening coils.

"Sasuke!"

She was his, only his, always his.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thoughts so Far? Interesting? Complete fail? Not sure? Let me know! Next chapter is more than half finished, so it hopefully won't be too long before an update.

Type your review here...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Sorry this has taken me so long to update but thing have happened in my life that I had to take care of I just hope you all forgive me for my short chapter, I will try and make them long next time again sorry this is late and I just hope you like and comment.

**Note:** Sakura won't fall instantly in love with Sasuke.

* * *

Heart of the Hawk

Chapter Two

Wanting

Time almost seemed to slow for Sakura as the Triple-Bladed Scythe passed above her head, which seemed to allow her to take in her surrounds.

It was a dark, primal place, with a forest untouched for ten thousand years or more. It smelled of moist earth and decay. No fruit trees grew here. This was a wood of stubborn sentinel trees armoured in grey-green needles, of mighty oaks. Here thick black trunks crowded close together while twisted branches wove around to the dense roots that wrestled beneath the soil. This was a place of deep silence and brooding shadows.

Sakura removed her arm away from her head to see a black silhouette outlined against the setting sun, which almost dazed her from the blade.

"SASUKE!" She heard a voice shout, she was sure she was mistaken, yet there he stood a metre in front of her. He had light tinted olive skin and onyx eyes of an Uchiha. His face was hairless and he wore a white long-sleeved shirt, which opened at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. His dark blue pants hung halfway up his stomach to his knees with a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

He looked over to her enemy coldly.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he too had stop fighting to acknowledge their long lost team mate. However there was no reply, Sasuke's eyes were trained on to Hidan like a predator would their prey.

Once again Sakura heard the sound of voices and turned to look up behind her. There standing on the thick tree branches were two men one orange haired, while the other light blue and a red haired woman.

"You dare interfere?" Hidan spoke callously, causing her to turn back to her enemy. She stood once more and made her way over to Hidan only for Sasuke block her path.

"This isn't you fight Uchiha." She stated, however he blocked her path. She smiled then, a beautiful smile, her teeth small and pearl white. Her lips were red and full, a teasing, sexy curve inviting him to share the humour. She tilted her head to one side, her gaze moving over his face, assessing him carefully. "I had no idea you had become such a fool, Uchiha." He turned his head slightly and grinned at her, an evil, malicious smile before turning back to Hidan.

The Triple-Bladed Scythe, looked like it could rip through armour and flesh and tear through organs. She could just imagine the blood flow from one blow and the sadist smile that would appear on his face as she would cry out in pain.

"You shall die for your insolence." Hidan snapped, as he pulled his Triple-Bladed out of the tree, the steel sang through the air as he once again swung it towards her and Sasuke. She managed to dodge the Triple-blade along with Sasuke before he made a run towards Hidan. That was the one thing she remembered Kakashi teaching them… never let an obvious opportunity pass by.

She watched closely, as Sasuke pulled out the Sword of Kusanagi. It has a black scabbard and matching hilt, before slamming the steel into his chest causing Hidan to cough up blood.

"That won't kill me, no one kill me." Hidan laughed hysterically, yet Sasuke twisted his sword.

"Who said, I trying to kill you? I know your Immortal." Sasuke stated, she wasn't surprised that he knew after all he was hunting his older brother but that didn't answer her question of thought why was he helping them?

The way he took on Hidan of the Akatsuki was like, a wrath walked into the room, feeling particularly ferocious. Something about this Sasuke made her want to avoid him. Still she couldn't think of that at this moment in time.

"If you know I can't be killed, why bother yourself?" Hidan almost laughed out as he pulled the sword more through his chest.

"To collect what belongs to me." Sasuke stated as he look towards Sakura.

"Too bad all of you will die." Hidan once again laughed. His voice echoed, too loud in the twilit forest.

"Will you stop taunting them and get on with it, we have jinchuuriki to deal with." Hidan partner Kakuzu snared. Sakura could see the barely suppressed anger in his eyes under the thick black hood.

"You can't have Naruto." Sakura shouted. She didn't care if anyone stared at her, she was stating facts, and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

Pulling his sword from Hidan's body, for a moment, for everyone it seemed as if Sasuke was letting him go free only for a minute later he swung his sword and decapitated him.

"What a waste of time you know you can't kill me." Hidan head laughed, yet instead of acknowledging him, Sasuke moved back over to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" Sakura hissed, as she tried to free herself. She twisted in his grip, but he was much too strong for her, and she couldn't get away. "Let me go!"

Yet instead of doing what she asked, he pulled her closer and forced her to look in his eyes before finally throwing her over shoulder. All Sakura do was watch as her friends slowly disappeared.

~X~

He tried to think, concentrating on holding the thought in his head. But the thirst was too great—it drove out everything else. His throat was parched, his mouth dry as a desert and his tongue was swollen in his mouth, desperate for even a drop of the life-giving water which was so tantalizingly close. It was her.

She put up a hell of a fight—Sasuke gave her that. She screamed bloody murder and beat at his back with her little fists as she tried to twist free. He was having none of that, though—he had her now, and he wasn't taking any chances on letting her go. He gripped her tightly, keeping her captive despite her struggles.

"You can't do this!" she gasped. "You can't do this, let me go! I need to help Naruto."

"Sasuke why did you take her?" Karin sneered in Sakura direction. Who was still currently beating her small fists against his back, he was thankful for blocking Sakura chakra.

"That is none of your business Karin." He replied coldly. "All of you go check the perimeter." He hissed to all his comrades before placing Sakura on the ground and tiring her up.

"So that's it—that's your plan? You're just going to keep me cuffed?" Sakura asked.

"For now." He watched as she rolled her eyes.

"That real stupid Uchiha, you know Naruto will find me."

"I don't think you understand, sweetheart," He said, forcing himself to look away from her chest and glare at her face instead. "That's what I'm counting on." His mouth quirked upwards again, ever so slightly. Almost a smile.

Just being round and watching her excited him. His eyes drank in her lush body, a pleasing collection of soft, pliant curves. Her pink curtain of hair swayed, offering tantalizing glimpses of smooth skin bared. The tops of her buttocks were round, the shadow between them a teasing invitation. He longed to explore her there, in all the sweet dark places a woman's body offered.

He enjoyed the sight of her flesh glowing in the amber light. He thought of how his tanned hand had looked in contrast to the golden mounds of her breasts and the pink of her nipples. He couldn't wait to touch her burning skin again. Soon he promised himself. Tonight, if possible. To bury his dark flesh in her pale sweetness, to let her light, soft flesh enclose him, consume him...

His gaze up the long, lovely line of Sakura's legs. Was it his imagination, or was there moisture glistening on her inner thighs just below her high hemline of shorts? He licked his lips.

~X~

Sakura was too frightened to even scream anymore, yet she would admit it. 'I'm going to die now.' she thought numbly. This is how it ends. Being kidnapped by Sasuke this just can't be good. She was afraid if she opened her mouth she was going to puke. So she kept her teeth clamped together and her lips shut, struggling with herself, hoping she didn't have to spend her last few minutes of life throwing up.

"What's changed?" Sasuke asked. His questioned confused her until he spoke once more. "You loved me once. You said you would love me always so what's changed?"

"What's changed, you're seriously asked that question?" Sakura laughed. Once before she had love it him but the memory was of something painful that she did not want to go through again. "However I do have a couple of questions for you, why join the fight only to crop of the immortals head and why kidnap me isn't that putting you behind on insane quest?"

Sasuke looked completely expressionless, stony and blank, and belatedly before he turn his back on her. This was one thing she loved and hated about him. Which again she would never admit.

She did her best to ignore his. How naked she felt in her own clothes!

Sniffing the air around her, she could smell his familiar pine scent.

She didn't plan to stick around long enough to see why this crazy Uchiha had kidnapped her. Thankfully he had cuffed her hands in the front so she had some mobility. Quietly she tried to cut the rope using her nails while hoping he wouldn't notice. The rope on her wrist was thicker and stronger than normal obviously to keep her from escaping.

Her heart beat erratically as Sasuke turned causing her to stop all movements. Forcing her hands to remain calm, yet that was easier said than done. She'd never felt so exposed or vulnerable in her life. She had grown so used to being the one in control. Being able to get out of any situation. Of course that was because of her agility and her ability to sneak into places undetected. Not because of super strength. Right now she wished she was physically stronger.

God she wished she was back at home, where the dry grass crackled in the evening breeze. Pale green streaks at the base of the stems were all that showed it was alive, struggling against the heat of the summer sun and a rainless afternoon.


End file.
